


shadows (headless doesn't mean brainless)

by TeitoxAkashi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Because Con in KHR rarepair discord server mentioned about HIbari or Reborn being dullahan, Hibari as Dullahan, I've no idea what dullahan does or how it do things so its a lil weird and inaccurate, M/M, This plunny vibrates like the dullahan's shadow, also WARNING Vague description of attempt rape/non-con but it def didn't happen, as usual, its unedited, the shadows are cute hngh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: Legend has it that there was a dullahan in Namimori; one that has lived for many, many years. No one has ever saw it, of course, but there were claims that the shadows of this headless myth lurks everywhere. It was strange for an Irish creature to be in Namimori, but it has been there all the while. What was stranger was the fact that this dullahan never bothered with its people. Rather, it protected them.Thus, there was a dullahan shrine at the entrance to Namimori's forest, where the dullahan rested.And Tsuna was a devotee, much to everyone's surprise.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, future - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	shadows (headless doesn't mean brainless)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Constantly_Oscitating](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantly_Oscitating/gifts).



Legend has it that there was a dullahan in Namimori; one that has lived for many, many years. No one has ever saw it, of course, but there were claims that the shadows of this headless myth lurks everywhere. It was strange for an Irish creature to be in Namimori, but it has been there all the while. What was stranger was the fact that this dullahan never bothered with its people. Rather, it protected them.

Thus, there was a dullahan shrine at the entrance to Namimori's forest, where the dullahan rested. (Foreigners and travelers alike all were frightened by the aspect of a dullahan's shrine. Namimori all but scoffed at their shriveling guts.)

Tsuna was a devotee, much to everyone's surprise. After all, he was afraid of a lot of things. But what they didn't know was to Tsuna, humans were more scary than the unseen. What they definitely wouldn't know was that Tsuna saw the dullahan once.

It was the night of a very difficult day. Nana had to work overtime at the bank because he thought that the little money they had was not enough when in reality it was because his absent-unfortunately-not-dead father forgot to deposit the money in. She wasn't at home, so Tsuna had to settle his meals by himself. However, Tsuna had a very bad day at school from the bullying. Not to mention that his pocket money were stolen and he couldn't cook, so he had to resort to going hungry. To distract himself from the hunger pangs, he decided to take a walk outside despite it was cold and dark.

Every time he remembered that particular day, Tsuna had always wondered if he had used up all his luck to be so unlucky. Walking around the neighborhood and minding his own business, he came across a dullahan shrine. It was small, and it was neglected. Dust had settled on the cracked ceramic and the tiny altar was full of wilted leaves and branches.

Although devoteess of the dullahan would not offer things that they usually would to a god or deity, it wasn't unlikely that they would offer flowers and such. Tsuna could tell that the wilted plants were offerings, but to have left it untouched until it rot was another story. Thus, Tsuna, out of god knows what thoughts, reached out to clean it. It was then when misfortune hit him like a wack-a-mole hammer.

Three gangsters approached him from behind. One of them was holding a metal baseball bat, while another was fiddling with a butterfly knife. The leader of the three, with a disgusting, perverted sneer approached him. His looming shadow surprised Tsuna, which made him fall over the altar he crouched in front of as he attempted to turn around.

Unfortunately, he didn't even manage to get a glimpse of the guy when a hand grabbed the back of his head and slammed him facedown onto the altar. He cried out at the pain, tears dripping from his eyes as the three laughed like hyenas from the Lion King. From there on, everything was a blur.

He remembered them snarling at him for money, which he said that he didn't have any. They beat him up for that and started touching him everywhere to look for it. When they didn't find any, the beat him up until all he could feel was pain, world a blur. He couldn't even hear what they said as his ears rings, sobbing as he begged them to let him go.

Somehow, his begs triggered them and they started to touch him rougher. It felt even more wrong then, thus he struggled harder, screaming. He felt dread and all other things that left him cold. He cried harder as they started choking him.

He prayed to all that could hear him to save him.

Perhaps god decided to pity him, or perhaps the darkness heard him, his prayers this time was answered.

  


There was a sharp screech and the man above him were sent flying. The two that held him down started shaking as they yelled out curses and what nots. A ghastly sound echoed the night sky--archaic and inhumane, like jinxes and hexes--and the shadows slitter around him. The shadows wrapped around the gangsters neck, and tightened.

In front of him was a headless creature in black. It was the dullahan, but strangely, it did not had its head with it. However, it was still able to talk, in a voice that Tsuna couldn't remember but could feel even to this day. "Stand." It said, just as ghastly as before, but the command in it gave Tsuna strength. (He knew he should be afraid of the creature, but he wasn't for he knew that that was his savior.)

Tsuna stood as told, wobbling, wincing and whimpering from the pain. He bit his lips as he tried to steady himself, feeling that he had a fractured ribs or two. His cheeks were sore and bruised, and all he could smell was iron from his blood. It made him nauseous, but he ignored it. He ignored all the pain despite his body screaming at him and all he could see and perceive was the dullahan.

The dullahan was unmoved as he stood in front of it and if it had its head, it was most probably staring at him. A minute and it commanded again. "Come here."

Bewitched, Tsuna stumbled closer to the creature of the dark. He held onto his ribs, and stepped into the shadow's domain, away from the light casted by the streetlamp. Somehow, he felt safer there. The dullahan raised a hand, ghosted over his right cheek before landing on his shoulder. Tsuna could feel its strength, but it was reassuring to him.

It pulled him closer to its side, letting him turn to look at the three. They were choked by the shadow, elevated with legs hovering a few feet above ground. Some of the shadows was cutting them, slicing bloody wounds across their body. (They weren't dead, but they would be.)

  


It was disgusting, actually, because one of them defecated himself out of fear. Choked pleads and sobs echoed in the dark as they all but plead for unheard mercy. A part of Tsuna was afraid of the strength of the dullahan, yet another, stronger part was marveling at it.

"Do you wish for their deaths?" It asked, prompting louder sobs. Tsuna shook like leaves on trees, paling further at the thoughts of their lives in his hands. Tsuna was....

Although Tsuna was hurt by them, he had never thought of them dying. He was not unfamiliar with the concept of death, heck he was afraid of it, but for him to be the one holding those strings, Tsuna couldn't take it.

Shaking his head furiously, Tsuna stammered, "I-I-I don't..... They-..." He gulped. "Just punish them as they deserve..." He murmured. The dullahan was quiet for a while longer, seemingly sizing him up before it hummed. It said something that Tsuna did not understand, and the shadows engulfed the men and disappeared.

Tsuna blinked in surprised and turned to the headless creature. "W-what happened?"

"Punishment. Death is inevitable, but the price they had to pay was far more than death itself." The creature sounded amuse for some reason as it continued. "The undead would be happy to have new toys."

Tsuna blinked, shuddering at the images he dared not imagine much. It turned its body towards him suddenly which caused Tsuna to jump a little. "You ought to heal yourself." And it disappeared.

Tsuna was left dazed for days from the incidence. If not for the bruises he had and the news of disappearing of three men, he would have thought that it was all just a dream, a delusion. Since then, he started looking at the shadows more often, started bringing flowers to the dullahan shrine, started walking at night more frequently. Tsuna started talking to the darkness, thanking the headless creature and smiling at the flickering shadows.

  


Tsuna, from that day onwards, started to pray to the dullahan rather than gods who never heard his prayer.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Hiee!" Tsuna jolted in surprise at the sudden voice, jumping up with his spine straight and tense. He turned around and stammered. "H-h-hi Hibari-san!"

Hibari narrowed his eyes at the greeting. "What are you doing?"

"U-um nothing! I was just--Just praying!" Tsuna omitted the fact that he was praying to the dullahan as he explained, eyes flitting everywhere. Hibari stared at him for a moment longer, all but staring into him like he could see his soul, and hummed. "The bell has rang. Go back to class before I bite you to death."

"Y-y-yes sir!" And Tsuna bolted from there.

Hibari watched as until he disappeared into the building, eyes glinting in mirth. The small dullahan shrine Tsuna was crouching over behind the building moved a little. Rather, it was the shadow that shrouded over the shrine moved. It shook and wrapped gently around the wild flowers Tsuna brought over and brought it to Hibari. Hibari turned and held out his hand as the flowers were placed on his palm.

"Hmn, it was more than yesterday." The shadows agreed, rubbing itself against his hands and arms, not unlike a cat. It was shaking a little animatedly, seemingly narrating something in an aggrieved manner. Hibari's eyes turned a little cold. "Oh? Is that so? Those insects lasted longer than I thought."

A smirked appeared on his face. His neck, which seemed perfectly attached to his shoulder, emitted a ghastly fire-like shadow. His whole body seemed shrouded with darkness.

He opened his mouth, and the familiar archaic voice echoed.

The shadows danced in delight as the undead feasted on the dirty blood.

"Keep watching over the child." He said in human tongue as the ghastly shadow on his neck dispersed. He curled his fingers gently over the flowers and turned, walking under the sunlight. His shadow ran long, but strangely enough, it did not have a head. "We can't have your future queen any form of pain."

The shadow shook a little before dispersing and calm returned.

**Author's Note:**

> It all started with a monster quiz and I got dullahan and Con goes lowkey want a fic about dullahan hibari or reborn and here I am. 
> 
> I didn't go very 'flowery' or descriptive because was a lil lazy but am gifting it to Con because thank you for igniting this plunny in me XD ~~I've not written for a month and felt guilty/weird~~
> 
> My first thought on the title was HAHA SHADOWS GO BRRRRRR 
> 
> I didn't mention about Reborn or Vongola here but they exists ~~iemitsu being absent was mentioned so yes~~. The incident slash first meeting occurs a few months before Reborn crash landing on Tsuna (cough) and the latter part was after canon events finished. 
> 
> During day time Hibari was in his human form aka his head on his neck with his powers sealed. Which is why he could call out Tsuna's full name. (I looked up a lil and apparently Dullahan reaps people's soul by calling out their name????? Idk) But at night he can be in both forms, where calling out full names = reaping humans souls. ALSO Hibari had long set Tsuna as his future partner/lover so he can call out his full name without much consequences (COUGH ITS A MARK)
> 
> How Dullahan!hibari catches Tsuna in the end is up to you guys to imagine :D Hope yall have fun reading this yet again unedited work and stay safe! Remember to stay hydrated and kick assholes in the balls!
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. mistakes]


End file.
